Trading
Trading is a feature that allows the player to buy and sell items at a shop for inventory or profit. Most stores use gols as a trading currency, although some stores also use other items, such as Data Discs and various badges. Additionally, stores that use gols as currency use market price, which determines how much items are sold for on a daily basis. Each store in Portia sells different items and buys back items in relation to the store type; for example, Alice's Flower Shop buys and sells floral but cannot buy non-floral related items from the player. All stores have a budgeted amount of Gols to buy from the player; this budget increases a small amount each day, which is the amount indicated in the "Inflation" field of each shop's page on this wiki. Upon reaching that budget, the store can no longer buys items from the player until the next day. Additionally, some extremely common items, such as Stone, can only be sold in more than a 1:1 item:gol in order to ensure fair trading. Market price Market price is a value that determines the sell profit of an item. The base market price value is set at 100%. There are two prevailing theories as to how the market price changes. The first is that each day the market prices change in correspondence to the season and weather."Here Is The Update Alpha 3.7 And Our Best Wishes!" "Merchandise prices will change depending on seasons as well as weathers." Alpha 3.7. The second theory is that if the player buys items from the store, the market price percentage increases over time, and if the player sells items to the store, the market price decreases. It might also be a combination of the two, with buying and selling causing gradual up or down trends in the market and seasons and weather causing small daily fluctuations. More testing is needed. When market price is below 100%, the selling price of some items decrease: stores sell items at a lesser price, but it also results in buying prices of the player's inventory to decrease as well. When market price is above 100%, the buying and selling price increases. By using market price, the player can take advantage of discounts and price hikes to buy and sell items, respectively. Ratios Ratios are used to conduct fair trading. Ratios are fair trade defined as a quantitative relation between two amounts showing the number of times one value contains or is contained within the other: in other words, selling x'' amount of an item provides ''y amount of an item in return. Ratios are read as "x:y", or "x to y". As a result, commonly gathered items, such as Wood, must be sold in higher quantities per 1 Gol. For example, the ratio of a store buying Wood is "5 Wood:1 Gol". This means that the player cannot sell less than 5 Wood in exchange for Gols, as this conducts unfair trading (though the player can exchange Wood and Stone in a 1:1 ratio at A&G Construction each day). Fair trading is also true for trading one rare item for a large quantity of one item. Stores References Category:Shops